hen, hen daleko w odległej galaktyce
by 0softie0
Summary: Załoga ducha zostaje porwana i wzięta do niewoli w trakcie misji poszukiwawczej zaginionych mistrza i jego padawana.
1. Chapter 1

Kanan

Kanan powoli spróbował otworzyć oczy. Znajdował się w małym, bardzo ciemnym pokoju. Niewiele widział bo jego oczy jeszcze nie zdążyły się przyzwyczajić do wszechobecnej ciemności. Spróbował poruszyć ręką lecz najmniejszy ruch wywołał fale bulu, więc zrezygnował i spróbował jeszcze raz rozejrzeć się po pokoju. Ściany były z szarego kamienia pokrytego delikatnym mchem. Na ścianie obok znajdowały się wielkie czarne żelazne drzwi. Dokładnie naprzeciwko niego do ściany przybita łańcuchem za nadgarstki była młoda dziewczyna. Miała potargane kręcone brązowe włosy które w połowie zakrywały jej twarz, jednak miał wrażenie że dziewczyna go obserwuje.

-Księżniczka już nie śpi?- zapytała z lekkim uśmiechem. Włosy odsłoniły jej twarz więc teraz mógł się jej przyjrzeć. Miała morze piętnaście lat, trudno mu było niestety ocenić ponieważ była bardzo brudna jak gdyby spędziła tu ostatnie kilka miesięcy, co w sumie jest bardzo prawdopodobne.

Ubrana była w podarty czarny t-shirt brudny tak samo jak ona, i jaszcze bardziej podarte spodnie kiedyś chyba niebieskie. Oczy miała błyszczące i odznaczające się w mroku. Uśmiechała się pomimo tego że jej sytuacja wydawała się być beznadziejna.

Chrząkną. – Nazywam się Kanan Jarrus i pochodzę..

\- Bardzo dobrze wiem kim jesteś - przerwała mu dziewczyna – i wiem kim są twoji przyjaciele. Pamietarz morze po co się pchaliście się do tej zapyziałej dziury? Nie podobało wam się na powierzchni? –

-jak to na powierzchni? Mam rozumieć że znajdujemy się POD powierzchnią?-

\- No raczej nie inaczej. Aczkolwiek to wciąż nie jest odpowiedz na moje pytanie.- Kanan spróbował sobie przypomnieć dlaczego się tu znalazł. Pamiętał jak Ashoka mówiła o miejscu gdzie podobno uznani za zgładzonych w trakcie rozkazu 66 mistrz jedi - i jego młoda padawan Clove Gadove zostali uwięzieni na pół wodnistej planecie na obrzeżach galaktyki i są trzymani jako niewolnicy. Jego załoga podjęła się misji odnalezienia ich lecz w tym miejscu jago pamięć się kończy, a gdy tylko spróbował sobie cos przypomnieć poczuł tak niewyobrażalny bul, jak gdyby Sabine zdetonowała bombę w jego umyśle, więc tylko jękną cicho i spróbował się osunąć na podłogę lecz po chwili zdał sobie sprawę że tak jak ta dziewczyna ma dłonie przykłute do ściany i położenie się niestety nie będzie możliwe.

\- Kim jesteś i dlaczego jesteśmy tu przetrzymywani? –Kanan spojrzał na dziewczynę, a ta roześmiała się na głos

-Dlaczego tu jesteśmy? To chyba oczywiste że jesteśmy zbyt niebezpieczni by trzymać nas ze wszystkimi. A kim ja jestem? Przynętą dla takich idiotów jak ty. Ci ludzie raz na jakiś czas rozsiewają plotki że ja i mój mistrz jednak żyjemy i wabią ostatnich, nieostrożnych jedi by potem ich sprzedać imperium i maja z tego niezłą kase. Pozostali ludzie którzy tu przychodzą robią za niewolników. Kobiety produkują dla nich produkty a mężczyźni pracują dla nich w kopalniach. Ale tu kananie musisz być jakiś inny skoro cię nie zamknęli.

\- A co z reszta mojej załogi? Gdzie oni są?!-kanan prawie krzyczał. Nie pamietał co się stało, dlaczego jest w wiezieniu a zwłaszcza dlaczego znowu wpakowali się w takie bagno. Ostatnio tylko on dał się złapać a teraz cala załoga obrywa przez niego.

\- Uspokój się księżniczko, to jeszcze nie koniec świata…

\- Jak mam się uspokoić skoro moja załoga jest Bóg wie gdzie a ja jestem zamknięty w lochu- Wrzasną Kanan. W jednej chwili Kananowi tysięce czarnych scenariuszy przebiegło przez jego głowę. Czy ta dziewucha w ogóle wie o czym mówi? Pomyślał. Jego przyjaciele zostali zabrani jako niewolnicy i bóg jeden wie jakie krzywdy im się dzieją a ona karze mu się uspokoić?!

\- Księrzniczko

-Nie nazywaj mnie ksieżniczką!- Krzykną.

\- Ok, ok tylko już tak nie drzyj mordy bo przyjdą strażnicy i będziemy mieli problem. Gdy przywożą nowych zawsze mnie wystawiają jako ozdobę i swoje największe osiągnięcie wiec widziałam gdzie zabierają twoich przyjaciół. Dziewczyny zabrali do fabryki tkanin więc nie jest źle. Niebiesko-włosego wzięła sobie największa szycha tego miasta, wielka księżna Kalopi za maskotkę wiec mu już współczuję ..

\- Jak to za maskotkę?- Przerwał jej Kanan.

\- No normalnie. Tak zamiast psa. Będzie ostro obrywał jeśli nie jest uległy bo ta laska tego bardzo nie lubi. Ostatnia jej maskotka skończyła jako obiad dla lwa pilnującego pierwszej wyspy. A to nie jest bynajmniej zwykły lew. Podobno to jakaś dziwna egzotyczna rasa żywiąca się tylko ludzkim i końskim mięsem.

Kanan westchną ciężko.- Ezra bynajmniej nie jest uległy.-

\- W takim razie długo raczej nie wytrzyma. Ale to i tak niewiele w porównaniu z tym co zrobią fioletowemu.-

\- Co zrobią Zebowi? –spytał Kanan.

\- Wysyłają go do kopalni. To jedyne miejsce gdzie mnie jeszcze nie było.-zrobiła chwilową przerwę w opowieści lecz po chwili kontynułowała. – Tam wysłali mojego mistrza.

\- Twjego kogo?- Kanan zdążył już zapomnieć co mówiła na początku.

\- Mojego mistrza,-. Mówiłam ci że jestem wabikiem na jedi. Nazywam się Clove Gadove i to mnie i mego mistrza szukasz.- Kanan przez chwilę nie wiedział co o tym myśleć. Wszystko co powiedziała ta dziewczyna wydawało mu się dziwne lecz trochę znajome. Jak gdyby wcześniej już ktoś mu to powiedział.

W tym momęcie jego rozmyślania przerwał fakt że dziewczwna za pomoą mocy podniosła sobie do ust jeden z dzbanów które stały w kącie a których wcześniej nie załuwarzył.

Gdy zauważyła że się jej przygląda przerwała picie i zapytała:

\- Chcesz morze wody, księżniczko?

Kanan zignorował uwagę z księżniczką i pokiwał głową

\- A ta zielona, chyba Hera, to przypadkiem nie jest twoja dziewczyna?- Kanan przerwał pić wode i spojrzał się na nią pytającym wzrokiem.

\- Nie, dlaczego pytasz?-

\- Bo jak was wprowadzali to nie odstępywała cię na krok a gdy cię zabierali to zaczęła się wyrywać i krzyczeć twoje imię że potrzeba było trzech strażników żeby ją uspokoić. W końcu oberwała tak mocno że już się nie odzywała- Kanan nie wiedział co o tym myśleć. To że nie chciał stracić Hery było dość oczywiste dla niego lecz nie sądził że Herze też może tak bardzo na nim zależeć.

Niestety jego rozważania zastały przerwane przez powoli otwierające się drzwi, przez które wszedł wysoki mężczyzna o ciemnej karnacji, ubrany w ubogie wojskowe ubranie.

\- Jawes!- wykrzyknęła Clove na jego widok. Dlaczego miałaby się cieszyć na widok żołnierza? Pomyślał kanan lecz wtedy zobaczył że mężczyzna ma na nogach wielki i ciężki metalowy łańcuch co wyklucza go jako żołnierza. To chyba jakiś niewolnik, pomyślał.

W tym czasie Jawes rozkuł już Clove i podchodził do niego. Kanan zauważył że mężczyzna ma jeszcze elektryczną obroże i że dziewczyna też taką dostała.

Niewolnik schylił się nałożył Kananowi obroże na szyje a następnie przepią jego nadgarstki do łańcucha który trzymał w ręku, i zamaszystym ruchem nakazał mu wstać.

\- Gdzie idziemy? –zapytał

\- Czegoś od nas chcą.- Odpowiedziała mu ku jego wielkiemu zdziwieniu Clove po czym zaczęła rozmawiać z Jawesem który dał sygnał do pójścia. Szli po ładnych korytarzach gdzie ściany wyłożone były krenowymi płytkami w białe paski a na podłodze były bardzo ładne panele. Gdyby nie fakt że jest na łańcuchu to pomyślałby że jest w bardzo ładnym, pięcio-gwiazdkowym hotelu. Raz na jakiś czas postawiona była klimatyczna ławeczka w kolorze podłogi i kilka kwiatków.

Clove i Jawes cały czas rozmawiali po cichu a do Kanana doleciały tylko niektóre słowa Jawisa takie jak ,,ucieczka, komora ,gaz ,trupy , oczyszczalnia, woda i wolność '' i wcale mu się nie spodobało to co mówili, lecz po chwili powiedziała Clove ,,nie, ucieczka, głównym, niespodziewane, pracownicza". Kanan domyślił się o co morze chodzić i stwierdził że pomysł dziewczyny jest o wiele lepszy.

Jawes i Clove rozmawiali jeszcze przez chwile po czym pokiwali głowami i wyglądali jak gdyby się dogadali i szli przez chwile w milczeniu.

Za jakieś pięć minut stanęli na zakręcie i skręcili w prawo. Kanan starał się zapamiętać jak najwięcej szczegółów lecz praktycznie wszystko wyglądało tak samo.

Skręcali jeszcze pare razy a Kanan zdąrzył się już porządnie zgubić, lecz po kolejnym zakręcie stał kolejny mężczyzna z takimi samymi łańcuchami i obrożą, który gdy tylko ich zobaczył spojrzał na zegarek i powiedział:

\- Jawagasie znów się spóźniłeś. No trudno pospieszmy się albowiem czasu niestety nie da się zawrócić, no już dawaj go, musi się umyć przecież takiego brudnego go nie pokarzemy.- Powiedział wskazując na Kanana. Jawis podał mu łańcuch do którego za nadgarstki przyczepiony był Kanan.

-No choć- Powiedział tym razem do Kanana. – A i Jawagas!- Krzykna do odchodzących.- Pamietaj że ona ma występować przed radą-

\- Dobrze, pamiętam- Odpowiedział już nieco zniecierpliwiony Jawas. W tym czasie Clove powiedziała do niego bardzo cicho:

\- Widzimy się później księżniczko- po czym mrugnęła i odeszła z Jawasem.

\- Kanan! – Wykrzykną zły niewolnik.- W tym miejscu obowiązują następujące zasady-mówił mu po drodze –Są trzy klasy. Pierwsza to biedni mieszkający na obrzeżach, druga to urzędnicy a trzecia to arystokracja. Dodatkowo jest jeszcze klasa trzy i pół czyli rada i klasa zero czyli niewolnicy tacy jak ja i Jawages którego poznałeś wcześniej. Ty natomiast jesteś klasą minus jeden- Kanan chciał go zapytać gdzie idą lecz niewolnik udzielił jakże wyczerpującej odpowiedzi- Żadnych pytań! – więc Kanan zrezygnował. Niewolnik jeszcze bardzo długo głównie o rzeczach o których już wcześniej powiedziała mu Clove. Gdy tylko nareszcie stanęli przed jakimiś drzwiami niewolnik powiedział:

\- W środku jest łazienka. Masz iść do środka i umyć się i przebrać- Kanan spojrzał na siebie i stwierdził że wygląda prawie tak źle jak Clove i że dobry prysznic mu nie zaszkodzi.

\- A i gdyby przyszło ci do głowy używanie jakiś sztuczek jedi to pamiętaj że jak tylko ktoś to załuwarzy to zabijemy jedno z twoich przyjaciół, i myślę że na pierwszy ogień pójdzie twoja przyjaciółeczka twilek- powiedział uśmiechając się szyderczo.- Życzę miłej kąpieli. Masz na nią dokładnie 30 min zegarek jest w środku- Powiedział po czym odpią Kanana i dodał:

\- obroża jest wodoodporna więc nie musze ci jej zdejmować. Odbiorę cię za 30 minut więc bądź gotowy- Powiedział po czym poszedł w swoją stronę zostawiając Kanana samego przed łazienką.

Kanan otworzył drzwi i jego oczom ukazała się wielka piękna łaźnia. Niebyło okien lecz kanan przypomniał sobie że przecież są pod ziemią.

Łazienka była czerwono-biała z dużą wanną obok której stała ubikacja też wyglądająca królewsko a w rogu był wystawny prysznic. Naprzeciwko była szawka na której leżały ubrania takie same jak te które Kanan nosi zawsze. Obok leżały dwa ręczniki biały i czerwony a na nich paczuszka gumek do włosów dokładnie takich jakich używa. Była też golarka i perfumy, jakiejś dziwnej firmy.

Przy szawce stała umywalka nad którą wisiało wielkie, prostokątne lustro.

Kanan rozebrał się i wszedł pod prysznic. Stał tak przez chwile nie myśląc o problemach i tylko ciesząc gdy się odrobinę za ciepłe krople muskają jego skórę.

Gry skończył się myć szybko wytarł się jednym z ręczników i ubrał się. Miał jeszcze piętnaście minut. Podszedł do lustra i związał włosy w standardowy kucyk. Postanowił się jeszcze ogolić. Gdy się golił przypomniała mu się historia jak poznali się z herą.

Siedział przy barze sam, nie wiedząc co zrobić ze gdy nagle do jego stolika dosiadła się ubrana jak jakiś pilot zielona twilekuwna. Zgól wąsa bo wyglądasz okropnie powiedziała wtedy. Za każdym razem gdy myśli o goleniu się przypomina mu się ta historia i Hera. Gdy o niej teraz pomyślał zrobił się zły. Nie na Ashoke że im przydzieliła tę misję, nie na załogę ducha że się zgodzili przyjąć tę misje tylko był sam na siebie zły. Zły o to że ich nie powstrzymał, że dał się złapać, że.. w tym momencie zadzwonił stoper że została tylko minuta do końca czasu. Kanan po raz ostawni rozejrzał się po łazience królów myśląc że nieprędko znów będzie mógł rozkoszować się jej pięknem, po czym wyszedł i zamkną drzwi za sobą.

Na zewnątrz nie musiał czekać, niewolnik już tam stał. Przypią mu z powrotem kajdanki na nadgarstki po czym poprowadził w stronę gdzie wcześniej poszła Clive z Jaisem.

Nie szli dług tylko kilka minut po czym doszli do miejsca gdzie stali niewolnik i dziewczyna. Resztę drogi przeszli wspólnie. Clove wyglądała inaczej, bardziej wystawnie. Miała na sobie tak sam, tylko już nie podarty czarny t-shirt i jasne jeansy. Włosy miała uczesane, bardziej pofalowane spływające kawałek za ramiona. Razem musieli wyglądać ciekawie. Jak …. Padawan i mistrz pomyślał poczym przypomniał sobie o swoim padawanie Ezrze który też pewnie nie ma łatwo. Z rozmyślań wyrwała go Clove mówiąc:

\- Teraz to już totalnie wyglądasz jak ksieżniczka.- po czym zachichotała. Kanan nadal nie wiedział o co jej chodzi z nazywaniem go księżniczką ale stwierdził że lepiej nie będzie zaczynał rozmowy o tym bo to się może źle skończyć.

W tym czasie dotarli już do wielkich umocnionych drzwi z okrągłymi okienkami jak czasem są na dużych statkach. Obaj niewolnicy poreszli do drzwi i zaczeli ciągnąc jeden za jedną klamkę drugi za drógą i drzwi po chwili były otwarte. Jawes i jego kolega odpięli też Kananowi i Clove obroże z szyji po czym ruchem ręki jawes kazał im wejść do środka a oni zrobili co im kazał. W środku było o wiele zimniej niż na zewnątrz. Kanan rozejrzał się do okoła. Pomieszczenie należało do większych. Ściany i podłogi miały wyłożone takimi samymi białymi kwadratowymi płytkami o wielkości około metr na metr.

Oprócz tego w pomieszczeniu znajdowały się sułpy różnej wysokości lecz nadal wyłożone takimi samymi płytkami. Na środku Sali stał wyjątkowo niski mężczyzna, trochę wzrostu karła. Na głowie miał rzadkie czarno-siwe włosy i wielkie czarne, druciane lenonki a cały jego strój był biały wliczając w to o wiele za duży płaszcz ciągnący się za mężczyzną i o wiele za duże pokraczne buty które miał na sobie. Kanan pomyślał że brak mu tylko wielkiego czerwonego nosa i byłby idealnym clownem.

Śmieszny karzeł podszedł do nich i wtedy Kanan zobaczył że ma w ręku teczkę z której wylewają się pozapisywane ręcznie papiery.

\- Witajcie w Sali testów-powiedział głosem który pasował by do dorosłego boksera zwycięscy mistrzostw a nie małego karła- zostaliście wybrani jako moje obiekty badań- gdy powiedział słowo moje zaświeciły mu się oczy co jak Kanan załuważył raczej nie wróży nic dobrego.-pierwszym testem będzie test gazu toksycznego x-g5080 lecz zanim zaczniemy muczę wam powiedzieć że każdy wasz ruch zostanie nagrany. Oprócz tego jak pewnie załuważyliście przed wejściem na sale testów zostały wam zdjęte obrorze. To jest ze względu na bezpieczeństwo. Tak wiem co sobie myślicie ,,ale jak to trujący gaz i bezpieczeństwo? A no tak bo sam gaz macie minimalne szanse przerzyć ale nie w obrożach gdyż zawierają gaz x-g305 który w kontakcie z gazem x-g5080 powoduje wybuch. To jak możemy zaczynać?-zapytał karzeł


	2. Chapter 2

**Kanan**

-Wrrrrr-zawarczała Clove

-Chwila co ty robisz?-zapytał Kanan i popatrzył na nią dziwnym wzrokiem.

-To oczywiste nie? Warczę.-powiedziała patrząc na Kanana poniżającym wzrokiem-Zawsze to robię kiedy się denerwuję-powiedziała po czym wykonała majestatyczny skok z saltem w tył i wylądowała na jednym z sułpów.

\- Hej księżniczko! Lepiej rusz swoje cztery litery zanim rozpocznie się eksperyment. Ten facet morze i wygląda zabawnie ale to szczwana bestja i jego zachowanie nie odbowiada wyglądowi wybielonego clowna.- Powiedziała po czym przeskoczyła na kolejny słup. Kanan wzią rozbieg po czym wskoczył na najbliższy słup. Po chwili skakania z sułpa na słup (co sprawiało nieocenioną radość Clove) wysokości wierzchołków zaczęły się zmieniać.

-Powiedz mi Clove, jak często robią te eksperymeny?

-Raz na jakiś czas.

\- A jaka jest przeżywalność tych eksperymentów?- Kanan spojrzał na nią podejrzliwie lecz ona tego nie mogła zobaczyć ponieważ skakała właśnie z jednej patformy na drógą.

\- Ja na razie przeżyłam wszystkie- Clove znów przeskoczyła z platformy na drugą co powoli zaczęło Kanana denerwować.

\- A bo ja wiem?- rzuciła. Kanan chciał kontynułować dyskusje lecz w tym momęcie z pomiędzy wszystkich płytek zaczą się wydobywać gaz o którym mówił karzeł a Kanan przypomniał sobie że przecież Hera kiedyś wspominała mu o tym gazie i z tego co pamiętał powoduje śmierć w ciągu piętnastu minut. Kanan ruchem ręki zawołał do siebie Clove która wykonała fikołka w powietrzu i po chwili znajdowała się tuż obok niego.

\- Ten gaz zabije nas w ciągu kwadransu, na pewno masz jakiś plan?- Clove w odpowiedzi pokiwała głową i zapytała:

\- Na jak długo potrafisz wstrzymać oddech?- Kanan spojrzał na nią pytającym wzrokiem lecz po chwili zdał sobie sprawę że chce wskoczyć na dół żeby otworzyć te wielkie drzwi. Kanan pokręcił głową wskazując jej że to nie jest dobry pomysł.

\- Zaufaj mi, księżniczko-powiedziała.

\- Clove, my zginiemy..-zaczą lecz nie zdołał skończyć bo Clove była już na dole. Kanan tylko przewrócił oczami i pomyślał sobie ,, i co ja z tą dziewczyną mam" i też zeskoczył na dół, gdzie czekała zniecierpliwiona Clove.

Razem stanęli naprzeciwko drzwi i spróbowali podnieść zasuwe, lecz ta ani drgnęła. Kanan czuł że kończy mu się powetrze i że zaraz utonie z gazie kiedy zasówa lekko drgnęła, co dało im nadzieję że mogą to zrobić. Po paru ciągnących się jak godziny dla uwiezionych sekundach drzwi stały otworem. Szybko przebiegli przez nie i zaczeli łapać łapczywiw powietrze. Kanan jeszcae nigdy nie czuł się tak wycieńczony. Myślał że powietrze jeszcze nigdy nie było takim wybawieniem. W tym momęcie Kanan przypomniał sobie że za nimi jest otwarte wejście i szybko wskazał to Clove a ona resztką sił złapała drugiego niewolnika za obroże i wrzuciła go do pokoju pełnego trującego gazu co spowodowało wybuch. Drugi niewolnik stał obok i gdy tylko rozległ się wybuch kazał im biec.

-odpoczniecie później! –krzykną przy akompaniamęcie wybuchu. Po kilkunastu metrach które dla Kanana były najwiękrzym w życiu wysiłkiem skręcili w lewo. Dla Kanana bieganie nigdy nie było problemem. Czasem nawet gdy chciał zapomnieć o trapiących go problemach po prostu wstawał i zaczynał biec. O tym z jego odruchu wiedziała tylko Hera i jego mistrzyni Depa Bilaba lecz ona już niestety nie żyła. Ale za to z Herą znali się na wylot. Był nawet w stanie ją rozpoznać z pośród wielu takich samych kobiet po maleńkiej bliźnie na prawej ręce. Blizna została po tym kiedy hera niechcący w trakcie ich wspólnego przyrządzania kolacji, dokładnie pięć i pół roku temu w trakcie jednego z ich wygłupów stułkła sobie miskę na tej ręce i od tamtej pory zawsze wspominają tą pamiętną noc i to zszywanie Herze ręki przez pół nocy… i w tym momęcie kanan poczuł mocne szarpnięcie za koszule w okolicy klatki piersiowej. Było ono tak silne że aż upadł na twarz w korytarzu obok. Dopiero w tym momęcie zdał sobie sprawę z tego że wybuch za nimi powoli cichnie choć gorąco nadal biło od niego ogromne gorąco. Kanan zdał sobie sprawę że osobą która pociągnęła go w bok była Clove i że znowu dziś uratowała mu życie, a on bardzo nie lubił tego uczucia bo zazwyczaj to on ratował a nie był ratowany. Ale uśmiechną się do Clove i wysapał

-dzzzienkuje – i dopiero w tedy przypomniał sobie jak bardzo jest zmęczony.

-weźcie to- powiedział Jawes który siedział teraz oparty plecami o perfekcyjnie wykonaną ściane z kremowymi kafelkami.-To powinno postawić was na nogi-mówiąc to wyciągną z przedniej kieszeni spodni dwie świecace fiolki pełne elektrycznego niebieskiego płynu.

\- Co to?- Spytał Kanan.- Jeśli to narkotyki to ja nie biorę już od bardzo dawna.-powiedział sucho. W tym czasie Clove wypiła już całą swoja porcje i skrzywiła się jak gdyby ktoś wylał jej litr soku z cytryny na język.

-Księżniczko postawi cię to na nogi- powiedziała.-weźmiesz po dobroci czy mamy ci to wlać do gardła? – po czym ''słodko'' zatrzepotała rzęsami.

\- Jak już powiedziałem nie biore narkotyków od dawna i nie zamierzam ich brać- powiedział co spowodowało że Jawes wstał i złapał go za ramiona a Clove podeszła i wlała mu całą zawartość do gardła. Gdyby Kanan był silniejszy to pewnie by walczył i protestował lecz teraz był za słaby.

Czuł że płyn wypala mu gargło. Piekący bul rozchodził się po jego ciele tak jak gdyby podróżował wraz z krwią. Kanan opadł na kolana czyjąc że z bulu aż dostał drgawek aż nagle bul ustał i poczuł że już nie jest zmęczony i głodny. Wstał i zauważył że jego towarzysze chichoczą.

\- Z czego się śmiejecie?- zapytał

\- Z ciebie! –jego pytanie spowodowało że Clove wręcz eksplodowała śmiechem.

Szybko się zebrali i poszli dalej chociaż Clove i Jaws cały czas chichotali a to robiło się powoli denerwujące więc postanowił zająć czymś swoje myśli na przykład.. Kanan przypomniał sobie że przed akcją z narkotykami myślał o Herze. Przypomniał sobie jeszcze raz tego dnia po raz kolejny to wspomnienie. Kanan miał swoją specjalną listę rzeczy które sobie przypominał kiedy był smutny lub gdy potrzebował się zrelaksować. To wspomnienie miało pierwsze miejsce na jego liście. Ma dwadzieścia jeden lat i siedzi sam w barze. Był wtedy uzależniony od alkoholu i narkotywów. Siedział tam tak i nie bardzo wiedział co zrobić ze swoim życiem. Tego dnia poznał siedemnastoletnią Here Sindule która obruciła jego życie o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni. Zaproponowała mu prace. Niewiele mu wtedy na jej temat opowiedziała ale jakoś udało jej się go przekonać i poleciał z nią. W ciągu tygodnia umówili się że będą wspólnikami a miesiąca że to nowy dom Kanana.

Kanan potrafił godzinami myśleć na temat poznania Hery i przygód jakie razem przerzyli jeszcze za nim dołączyła do nich reszta załogi, lecz jego rozmyślania przerwały dwa strzały z pistoletu. Na całe szczęście dla Kanana nie były oddane w jego stronę bo pewnie już by nie żył. Pierwszy strzał padł w stronę Clove która uchyliła się przed kulą i zaczęła za pomocą mocy dusić strzelca. Drugi strzał padł w stronę Jawisa który nie miał tyle szczęścia i refleksu co Clove, i mężczyzna trafił go w klatkę piersiową i ten zaczą się wykrwawiać. Kanan chciał sięnąć za pas po swój miecz świetlny lecz zapomniał że został mu on odebrany.

Gdy Clove zobaczyła co się stało z Jawisem to uklękła przy nim a do oczu zaczęły napływać jej łzy. Jawes powoli zaczą zamykać oczy a Clove darła się w kółko ''nie zasypiaj''. Gdy Jawes już odszedł Kanan położył ręke na ramieniu Clove lecz ta ją zepchnęła. Chwile klęczała jeszcze przy trupie po czym gwałtownie wstała i spojrzała na Kanana. W oczach nie miała już łez tylko ogień.

\- Czy wiesz że to BYŁ mój przyjaciel? Zapytała. Kanan kiwną głową lecz ona to zignorowała i obróciła się w stronę otwartego korytarza i krzyknęła

\- To był mój przyjaciel!- krzyczała. W jej głosie dawały się we znaki ból i wściekłość.

Stali na rozwidleniu korytarza przy trupie Jawsa kiedy ze wszystkich stron zaczeli nadbiegać uzbrojeni po zęby strażnicy. Clove użyła mocy i przyciągnęła broń jednego z nich. Stali tak przez chwilę czekając jak gdyby kto pierwszy wykona jakiś ruch. Kanan zaczął się już zastanawiać czy mają jakiekolwiek szanse na ucieczkę bo naliczył już z dwudziestu napastników kiedy Clove oddała pierwszy strzał. Kanan chciał na nią krzyknąć że robi głupio, i że oni ich zabiją lecz wtedy zauważył że strzały strażników nie dolatują do nich tylko odbijają się od miejsca delikatnie przed Clove i wracały z powrotem do strażników. Niewiele co prawda trafiało, ale za to wywołały zamęt wśród ludzi. Tynk zaczął się już sypać się z sufitu a kafelki pękały na ścianach, co psuło idealizm tego miejsca, kiedy Clove wkroczyła do akcji. Strzeliła pierwszemu w gardło, a człowiek osuną się na kolana i zaczął się dławić swoją własną krwią. Ciepła, lepka substancja wyciekała z gardła martwego, plamiąc podłogę i powoli wsiąkając w nią przesiąkając piętro niżej. Strażnicy zaczęli uciekać bo zdali sobie sprawę z tego że już nie mogą wygrać i że są łatwym celem, lecz Clove tylko się roześmiała i zaczęła ich masakrować. Jednego z nich trafiła w nogę co spowodowało gigantyczny krzyk strażnika i psychopatyczny śmiech Clove. Wzniosła ona pistolet i strzeliła mężczyźnie prosto w oko, które rozprysło się po całej jego twarzy. Człowiek upadł i zaczął czołgać się w stronę wyjścia lecz Clove straciła już zainteresowanie tym człowiekiem a jego widok tylko podburzył panikę pozostałych. Kilku kolejnych trafiła prosto w głowę co powodowało prawie natychmiastową śmierć i bardzo nie ciekawy widok.

Jeden z ludzi próbował zajść ich od tyłu lecz Clove szybko to dostrzegła i wycelowała w jego rękę po czym oddała strzał. Efekt był taki że mężczyźnie urwało cały nadgarstek, a jego prawa dłoń leżał teraz na podłodze i jeszcze lekko się ruszała. Mężczyzna przez chwile był w szoku a dopiero potem zdał sobie sprawę że właśnie mu urwało rękę i zaczął spazmatycznie krzyczeć. Z jego nadgarstka można się było nauczyć anatomii. Idealnie widać było lekko czerwoną od krwi kość oraz każde najmniejsze ścięgno i mięsień. Bardzo majestatycznie wyglądały również żyły które cały czas tryskały krwią. Mężczyzna wciąż krzyczał co poddenerwowało Clove więc zastrzeliła go by uciszyć go już na zawsze.

Kanan bał się poruszyć. Clove była w jakimś psychopatycznym szale mordu więc zabijała wszystkich po kolei.

Gdy zostało tylko dwóch Clove postanowiła się pobawić i zobaczyć ile jest w stanie wytrzymać ludzka głowa. Żołnierz nie wyglądał już tak morderczo i pewnie jak wcześniej. Leżał teraz z głową mokrą od swoich własnych łez, skulony i błagał o litość osobe którą kiedyś zabiłby pewnie z zimną krwią.

-błagam..-wyszeptał lecz potem jego słowa brzmiały bardziej jak kwik małego przerażonego prosiątka idącego na żeź pomyślał Kanan.

Clove położyła jeszcze jedną ławkę a potem jeszcze kwiatek w doniczce kiedy głowa ex żołnierza eksplodowała z drobnym huknięciem, zostawiając po sobie tylko krwawą plamę w miejscu gdzie kilka sekund temu znajdowała się głowa mężczyzny. Tylko jeden mężczyzna jeszcze żył, ten pierwszy bez oka i z kulą w nodze. Clove wycelowała idealnie w czubek głowy i oddała serię strzałów, po których z ciała została tylko krwawa maź.

Clove odwróciła się gwałtownie w jego stronę i wycelowała broń w jego twarz. W oczach wciąż palił się jej taki sam ogień. Jak widać strzelanie do żołnierzy nadal nie uśmierzyło jej chęci mordu.

\- Clove…- zaczął lecz na to Clove odpowiedziała mu tylko przeładowywując pistolet.

Stali tak przez chwilę. Młoda padawan celująca w twarz Kanana i on stojący nieruchomo jak sułp soli bojący się nawet oddychać bo ten oddech może być jego ostatnim. I w tym momencie rozległ się rozrywający krzyk wydobywający się z początka korytarza. Kanan czuł jak z krzykiem rozdziera się jego dusza. To było jedno z najgorszych doświadczeń jakie kiedykolwiek przeżył. Bardzo dobrze wiedział kto krzyczy. Ten głos rozpozna zawsze, choć jeszcze nigdy nie słyszał go w takiej formie. To krzyczał jego padawan, Ezra.


	3. Chapter 3

**Clove**

Płomienie w oczach Clove zelżały, a po chwili nie było po nich ani śladu. Opuściła broń i zaczęła się rozglądać. Westchnęła. Stała na pobojowisku pełnym trupów co najmniej piętnastu rosłych mężczyzn. Wzięła głęboki wdech a wtedy znów rozległ się krzyk, jeszcze bardziej przerażający niż wcześniej. Kanan słysząc to skamieniał. Clove odwróciła się do niego plecami i cicho zapytała:

-znasz go?- i obróciła się z powrotem w jego stronę by zobaczyć odpowiedź. Krzyk rozległ się jeszcze raz. Kanan zrobił się bielszy niż kartka papieru, co wydaje się niemożliwe ale on tego dokonał po czym sztywno kiwną głową że zna osobę krzyczącą.

\- wiesz że nie będziemy mogli mu pomóc- Chwile czekała na odpowiedz lecz również była ona twierdząca.

-Ja to zrobiłam?-zapytała pokazując rękami pobojowisko i nie czekając na odpowiedź kontynuowała:

\- ja naprawdę nie jestem psychopatą. Serio. Mnie po prostu czasem odbija to wszystko-powiedziała a w tym momencie rozległ się jeszcze jeden krzyk. Bardziej ostry i głośny. Clove wzięła Kanana za rękę i poprowadziła go w stronę korytarza skąd dobiegały krzyki.

-Musimy iść akurat w tamtą stronę?-spytał Kanan po czym przeszły go ciarki gdy rozległ się kolejny wrzask.

\- To nasz kierunek. Musimy jeszcze iść prosto do końca tego korytarza a potem wejdziemy do dużej hali z której po drabinie wejdziemy na platformy przy suficie którymi z kolei dostaniemy się na lądowisko z którego po schodach wyjdziemy na powierzchnie a tam powiem ci co dalej ok?- Kanan powoli pokiwał głową. Przez kilka minut szli w milczeniu słuchając tylko nieustanne i coraz bardziej donośne krzyki Ezry. Doszli do skrzyżowania dróg i Kanan chciał skręcić w przeciwnym kierunku lecz ona tylko delikatnie ścisnęła jego rękę i pokazała przeciwny kierunek, dokładnie ten z którego wydobywały się krzyki.

\- Musimy iść akurat tamtędy?-zapytał i spojrzał na nią błagalnym wzrokiem.

\- To nasz kierunek. – Powtórzyła po raz kolejny dzisiaj i poszli w stronę kszyków.

Po paru minutach chodzenia w najbardziej przyzwoitym tempie na jakie było stać zdruzgotanego Kanana zauważyli że u ujścia korytarza jest o wiele większa sala niż ta do eksperymentów którą wysadzili. Clove kazała Kananowi zaczekać a sama wyjrzała zza rogu.

Pomieszczenie było zdobione białymi kaflami i kolumnami które podpierały sufit. Dookoła Sali poustawiane były ławki podobne do tych których używa się na meczach piłkarskich i dodatkowo wszystkie były zapełnione ludźmi co ciekawe tylko dorosłymi. Clove długo szukała dzieci ale, nie znalazła ani jednego. Na środku sali było podwyższenie do którego dodatkowo wbity był duży drewniany pal a do niego grubym łańcuchem za nadgarstki przypięty był młody chłopak, na oko w jej wieku. Miał potargane granatowe włosy i niemiał na sobie nic oprócz białych lnianych, wyglądających na odrobinę za dużych spodni, co w sumie było zrozumiałe bo chłopak był biczowany, przez stojącego nad nim rosłego mężczyznę ubranego w cały czarny strój i trzymającego w rękach wielki bat. Chłopak miał już kilka otwartych ran wyglądających naprawdę paskudnie. Niedaleko trybun stała budka z zakładami nad którą wisiała tablica z napisem ile batów chłopak już otrzymał około czterdziestu batów. Oprócz tego na ścianie wisiała tablica z rekordami. Jej nazwisko nadal było na pierwszym miejscu.

Clove wiele razy prała udział w cotygodniowym biczowaniu. W wytrzymałości nie miała sobie równych a jej rekord nadal został nie pokonany.

Kanan poruszył się za plecami Clove. Pewnie słyszał krzyki swojego padawana, domyśliła się. Co ja mam mu powiedzieć? Pomyślała i wpadła na pomysł że morze lepiej żeby sam zobaczył i ruchem ręki dała sygnał by Kanan podszedł ale po cichu.

Gdy podszedł i zobaczył Ezre w takim stanie zaczął się wyrywać i pewnie gdyby nie fakt że Clove zatkała mu usta już dawno zdradził by ich pozycje.

\- Nie możemy mu pomóc –wyszeptała mu do ucha.- Jedynym co możesz dla niego zrobić to nic nie robić-powiedziała do niego. W tym momencie Ezra ich zauważył. Spróbował się uśmiechnąć ale mu nie wyszło i stworzył przez to bardzo zabawną minę, co wywołało na twarzy Clove promienny uśmiech a na Kanana zażenowanie.

Potem Ezra podniósł kciuk delikatnie i pokazał im że jest ok i że nie muszą się nim przejmować, po czym dostał tak mocnego bata że aż zemdlał a na Kanana zadziałało to jak płachta na byka. Zaczął się miotać i szarpać i gdyby nie fakt że na widowni też zrobił się gwar to zdradził by ich położenie.

Clove powoli pociągnęła Kanana w stronę drabiny gdy ten przestał się już szamotać.

Zrobiło jej się żal Ezry kiedy widziała jak jakąś szmatę do podłogi ściągają go ze sceny za sobą i wrzucają na wóz po czym odwożą w stronę zakładu włókienniczego.

Kanan pierwszy szedł po drabinie bo Clove była w stanie myśleć w przeciwieństwie do niego ale on przecież przeżył wielki szok.

Starali się nie narobić hałasu a Kanan jak gdyby powoli zaczął odzyskiwać umiejętność rozróżniania faktów między sobą. Może przyspieszał ten proces brak ciągłych krzyków a może możliwość prawie swobodnego (ponieważ musieli chodzić bardzo cicho) przejścia się i spokojnego przeanalizowania tego co widział.

Czasem musieli chodzić stópkami bo w niektórych miejscach kładka po której szli wydawała dźwięki lub co gorsza zaczynała się kołysać czy nie miała barierek. Gdyby nie to że musieli być bardzo cicho to pewnie przeskoczyli by te kawałki lecz wywołało by to za dużo hałasu.

Większą część drogi przeszli w milczeniu dlatego że Kanan musiał odreagować to co zobaczył wcześniej a Clove pozwoliła mu spokojnie to zrobić.

Nagle rozległ się alarm, i przy suficie pojawiły się czerwone migające lampki oznaczające że któryś z więźniów uciekł.

\- Chyba zgubili jakiś ważnych więźniów, nie sądzisz księżniczko?-zapytała z uśmieszkiem. Kanan też spróbował się uśmiechnąć

\- Pewnie po drodze zabili sporo strażników-dodał

\- I mogli jeszcze przy okazji zdemolować korytarz a to największa zbrodnia ze wszystkich- powiedziała udając mocny męski głos i po chwili oboje się z powrotem uśmiechali.

Reszta drogi zeszła im szybciej pomimo że przeszli o wiele większy kawałek.

Gdy zaczęli się zbliżać odgłosy hangaru były coraz bardziej wyraźne a syrena alarmowa coraz mniej. Musieli teraz nie dość że być niesłyszalni to jeszcze nie widzialni. Raz jedna z niewolnic ich zauważyła ale to zignorowała i dalej zajmowała się sobą.

Gdy dotarli już do końca schodów pojawił się największy problem lecz wtedy Kanan podsunął świetny pomysł by ukryć się za świeżo wypakowanymi skrzyniami z prowiantem. Na przeszkodzie stało tylko czterech strażników. Kanan podniósł mocą jedną z skrzyń i wywrócił ją i całe zapasy ze środka się wysypały co spowodowało wielkie zamieszanie a ich cztery problemy poszły w tamtą stronę i ich ścieżka nagle zrobiła się pusta. Szybko przebiegli tamtędy. Gdy już byli na miejscu Clove spojrzała się z podziwem na Kanana i powiedziała

\- Nie wpadłabym na to, serio-

\- Jasne.- Kanan miała wrażenie że ona serio mu nie wierzy.

\- Kanan, ja mówię serio.- Powiedziała i spojrzała mu prosto w oczy.

\- Dziękuje. – uśmiechną się. Ale tym razem tak prawdziwie.- Dobra kończmy lepiej tą fazę twojego chorego planu- powiedział po czym poczołgał się w stronę ich wyjścia. Clove uśmiechała się po czym poczołgała się za Kananem. Chociaż na chwile zapomniał o problemach. To dobrze. Nie powinien się tym teraz zadręczać. Szkoda że ona tego nie potrafi. Cały czas myślała jak bardzo zawiodła swego mistrza, i nawet już tysiące razy wyobrażała sobie co on powie gdy ją zobaczy. Że go zawiodła, że nie zasługuje na bycie jego padawanem, że w ogóle nie zasługuje na bycie czyimkolwiek padawanem.

W miejscu gdzie się czołgali nagle pojawiła się wielka kałuża. Kanan nawet nie mrugną tylko bardzo po cichu wczołgał się w kałuże lecz Clove miała na to inny plan. Powoli za pomocą mocy uniosła go o dosłownie o dwa centymetry nad wodą po czym odstawiła go za kałużą a on przesuną się i zrobił wystarczająco miejsca by spokojnie muc ją opuścić z powrotem na miejsce. Clove bardzo podobało się to uczucie. Kojarzyło jej się z tym jak przemieszczali się ze swoim mistrzem po górach pięć lat temu. To była jedna l lepszych przygód jakie kiedykolwiek przeżyła. Zastanowiła się czy jeszcze kiedykolwiek znów będzie tak podróżować ze swoim mistrzem.

Kanan odstawił ją na miejsce a ona mimo woli poczuła lekki zawód, bo miała nadzieję że ta chwila potrwa jeszcze chwilę, choć minuty. Ale z drugiej strony to dobrze. Mistrz zawsze jej mówił że za łatwo się rozprasza i to jest jedna z jej większych wad i morze jej to przeszkadzać w wykonywaniu zadań.

\- w ogóle to czemu to zrobiliśmy, nie mogliśmy po prostu tamtędy przejść- wyszeptał Kanan wyrywając ją z zadumy.

\- Moglibyśmy narobić za dużo hałasu a wiesz że dla nas to wyrok śmierci.

\- To świetnie, ale dlaczego nie mogłaś tego zrobić za nim zdążyłem się cały zamoczyć?- Kanan zatrzymał się na chwilę po czym obrócił głowę w jej stronę. Faktycznie był mokry od stóp do głów. Clove nie mogła powstrzymać chichotu.

\- Nie sądzisz że tak jest bardziej zabawnie? Wyglądasz teraz bardziej jak księżna niż jak księżniczka.- Kanan przewrócił oczami, po czym poczołgał się w stronę wyjścia.

Dalszą drogę Clove rozmyślała nad tym co zrobić dalej. Wie dobrze gdzie są schody ale co będzie jak już z nich wyjdą? Powiedzieć Kananowi że już nie ma planu i że tu się urywa? Nie, stracił by do niej zaufanie. To coś czego nigdy b=nie morze powiedzieć. Przypomniało jej się jak kiedyś uczyła się w wolnej chwili jazdy konnej i co powiedziała jej nauczycielka ''nawet jeśli zrobisz coś źle to nie jest ważne. Ważne jest to żeby koń myślał że robisz to specjalnie i że to był twój plan od początku". Tak właśnie robiła teraz, tylko z tą różnicą że Kanan to nie koń, ale analogia jest taka sama. Westchnęła i spojrzała w przód na czołgającego się przed nią Kanana. Ciekawe o czym sobie ta księżniczka sobie myśli. Pewnie o swojej dziewczynie. W pewnym sensie Kanan był w gorszej sytuacji niż ona. Wszyscy których kocha zostają za nim a on ucieka, i zostawia ich za sobą tylko mistrza bo wszyscy pozostali już nie żyli a w sumie co do swojego mistrza też nie była pewna. W końcu nie widzieli się już ze sobą trzy lata, jeśli nie dłużej. Nie zawsze mogła liczyć dni. Czasem była na haju przez około tydzień i nie do końca mogła ocenić ile czasu tam zmarnowała.

\- Hej czy to przypadkiem nie są nasze schody?- Kanan zniżył się i jej oczom ukazały się dość duże czarne, spiralne schody zamknięte kratami i jeszcze na kłódkę. Tworzyło to kolejny problem.

\- Hej Clo, morze się wreszcie wypowiesz?- Kanan wyraźnie zaczął się już troszkę denerwować.

\- Hymm.. Podoba mi się Clo.-stwierdziła denerwując Knana jeszcze bardziej. Ale po chwili sobie darowała.

-Tak to nasze schody. Musimy niepostrzeżeni się na nie dostać a i musimy pamiętać żeby nie zostawiać żadnych śladów bo jeszcze szybciej nas znajdą.-

\- Masz jakiś plan? – Kanan zadał pytanie i przy tym zabawnie podniósł brew i zabawnie przy tym wyglądał. Gdyby byli w jakimś innym miejscu i o innym czasie to pewnie by się roześmiała.

\- Właściwie to możemy za pomocą mocy otworzyć sobie wejście a potem je za sobą zamknąć też używając mocy. A no i musimy jakoś dociągnąć strażników pilnujących tego wejścia a i tych stojących po obu stronach odwróconych w naszą stronę też.-

\- To razem sześciu na dole i czterech na górze-powiedział i wskazał głową w górę i na strażników którzy tam stali. Clo prawie o nich zapomniała. Po raz kolejny Kanan okazał się niezbędny do wykonania tej misji.

\- ty odwracasz górę a ja dół czy na odwrót?- Tym razem Clove dała Kananowi wybór.

\- Ty weź górę.- Kanan chyba już myślał jak zajmie swoich strażników.

Clove po ścianie wbiegła na górę po czym wykonała salto w tył i już była na mostku. Miała szczęście. Tylko jeden mężczyzna ją zauważył. Szybko podbiegła i dała mu z łokcia prosto w głowę. Facet zemdlał od razu i oszczędził jej zachodu.

Następnego załatwiła podchodząc do niego do tyłu i waląc jego głową o barierkę tak że aż się odgięła i powstało śliczne wgniecenie w kształcie ludzkiej twarzy. Niestety to zauważyło dwóch pozostałych i zaczęło biec w jej stronę. Clove wzięła ich mocą i zderzyła o siebie głowami a gdy już zemdleli to odłożyła ich na podłogę platform, po czym spojrzała na dół gdzie Kanan wyglądał jak gdyby w ogóle nie zaczynał a jego ofiary w ogóle ani odrobinę nie zostały poturbowane tylko wyglądały jak gdyby sobie spokojnie spały.

\- Jak? Przecież to jest niemożliwe. Nie mogłeś tak po prostu kazać im iść spać!- Clove była bardzo zdumiona.

\- Jak widać mogłem- powiedział a w trakcie otworzył kraty i powiedział:

\- Panie przodem. – Delikatnie się przy tym kłaniając. Clove udała że to w cale nie depcze po jej honorze i weszła po schodach i zaczęła iść na górę. Po jakiś pięciu minutach Kanan z dołu zawołał by zaczekała, a ona stwierdziła że w sumie to może. gdy do niej dołączył, niósł wielką magnetyczną skrzynie z prowiantem.

-Kanan czy my przypadkiem nie mieliśmy nic nie zabierać?!- tym razem to ona była poirytowana. Ryzykował ich ucieczkę dlaczego? Dla skrzyni pełnej żarcia, chodź z drugiej strony i tak ich już szukają więc co za różnica jeśli jeszcze zauważą brak jednej z tysiąca skrzyń a oni będą mieli chociaż co jeść. Nie znosiła tego uczucia.


End file.
